


To Thine Own Self Be True

by Ultra



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'a letter to my childhood self' by spyrograph.





	To Thine Own Self Be True

'Things are going to get rough for a while and you're going to feel like nobody in the world could ever understand you, not even yourself, but it will get better.

Some day you're going to find your place, with people who probably still don't entirely understand, but they're going to try, and they're going to love you, come what may.

You'll learn to love yourself again too, to embrace life, to see what you have as a gift and not a curse, because it is a beautiful thing, Cassie, and I promise you're going to learn to love it.'


End file.
